Talk:Kashmir Restaurant (BioShock 2 Multiplayer)
Removed trivia I removed the following notes from the trivia section because they don't belong there. However, this information could be worked into the part of the article that describes the different sections of the restaurant. I'm not familiar enough with the layout of the level to do this myself. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 00:02, June 21, 2012 (UTC) *Dynamite and blueprints, used during the 1958 New Year's Eve Riots, can be found in one of the stalls of the men's room. Beside the explosives, graffiti can be found reading, "You Should Not Have Come!" If the dynamite is meleed or shot, it will explode. *Also, contraband boxes can be found in the secret storage with a safe, which should mean the Kashmir Restaurant used to serve contraband food in addition to legal food to its customers. On the floor of this room near some crates is a sign, possibly not completed, which reads, "This Is What Happens" *The first area from BioShock, including the statue of the Greek Titan, Atlas, can be seen through the skylight glasses in the Silk Lounge. *After every few minutes, a series of explosions can be heard in the levels ambiance audio; followed by a faint whining alarm or siren. These explosions are believed to be linked to 1958 New Year's Eve Riot due to the time period that the level takes place in as well as its location. An example of this ambiance can be heard faintly in the gameplay video provided above. *The large cake in the Dining Foyer blows apart if it is shot. *Floating near the ceiling in several places in the restaurant are balloons that that explode with sparkling confetti when shot. --Shacob (talk) 22:19, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi, no one has done anything to this in more then a year, so I am putting this back to the Trivia section, If someone wants to change it: fine by me Another area As I tried to say the Area we visited in BioShock can be seen from the silk lounge which proves this is an other area plus we see the restaurant in BaS and there its huge! :I just went back to the Kashmir Restaurant in BioShock and to the Kashmir Restaurant (BioShock 2 Multiplayer) in BioShock 2 Multiplayer. You and many others have correctly noted that the Kashmir from BioShock 1 is visible from the Silk Lounge :The original comment: This level is the only Multiplayer area that actually exists in Rapture. all the others are just rebuild levels of the areas. You cant visit this area of the restaurant in ''BioShock but you can see the part you visited in the original game from the Silk Lounge.'' :This is innacurate as we saw the entirety of the Kashmir in Bio 1. The restaurant is not a chain restaurant (at least, it hasn't been indicated to be one), and it's unlikely the two are simply not connected b/c of the differences. Here's notable differences between them: :In Multiplayer, the Lounge has a curved window that recedes back in towards the building (you can look up through the skylight and see you're on the top floor). It looks out over an expanse of boulders that seperate the building from the Kashmir from Bio 1 which is 20 to 30 feet away. Around the Bio 1 Kashmir are assorted building surrounding the open expanse. :In Bio 1, immediately to the right of the statue (if you are facing out towards the windows) is a towering building about 3 meters away. There is no expanse of boulders and seaweed, only a few scattered boulders in between 3 buildings which are so close that they almost touch the Kashmir's giant window. :Basically, yes you can see a reference to the Kashmir in Multiplayer, but the Kashmir Restaurant you see is a MASSIVE overhaul of the original one. :Unownshipper (talk) 06:42, January 6, 2014 (UTC) I see your point but then again, you can see the Restaurant in BaS and there it is huge, much bigger then the one we say in Bio 1... so it would make sense if it Kashmir in B2M was another part of it. and i found it hard to belive that the Kashmir in Bioshock 1 is the only part of it because its so small. Even though BioShock 2 had an altered version on some of BS1's areas, the Multiplayer level of the Kashmir shows that it is a possible sub-extension adjacent of the Kashmir from the first game, as shown by the Atlas Statue seen outside of the Silk Lounge (which in BS1, you can see there's a building facing next to that Kashmir Restaurant area). -Kashmir Talk Since the Kashmir was one of Raptures most well established restaurants and often threw large parties, it makes sense that it would have a ballroom (as seen in multiplayer) and the area with the titan statue in Bio 1 does seem rather small when you think of it. It only contained a small kitchen and bar, where as the multiplayer area contained the restaurants storage, ballroom, managers office and bulkhead for deliveries. ( 00:21, January 10, 2014 (UTC)) :Regrding Kashmir Talk: :"which in BS1, you can see there's a building facing next to that Kashmir Restaurant area" :Yes you are correct that there is a building next to the Kashmir, but (If you have both games open at the same time in order to compare) you'll note that the Silk Lounge doesn't match that building architecturally. The SL is on the top floor with windows that curve back inwards while in Bio1, the builind is a normal wall of windows and concrete that continues up for about a dozen more stories. :We only barely see the Kashmir in BaS (through a window a couple hundred feet away), and it is so clearly not the same one from Bio1. Either the Kashmir is a chain of restaurants, that's an entirely different restaurant with an ad for the Kashmir on top of it, BaS takes place in a different Rapture from the one in Bio1 (the option I believe), or the game designers just collectively stated "Screw Continuity let's make it look however we want." :The description of the area surrounding the Kashmir, mentioned above, is nothing like what is seen in BaS. Where are the rocks, the other buildings, the statue of Atlas? The restaurant isn't even in the same style; Bio1's is Art Deco, BaS' looks Steamline Moderne. It's not a bigger version of the place in Bio1, it's a complete redesign. :In reply to the second contributor, the Kashmir was just a ritzy restaurant in Bio1. As the series progressed, it achieved an elevated position as "party central" in Rapture. For the first game, it's really nice (it's not that small when you go back and walk through it). Only later was it beefedup with extra nicities. :For the record, I would have adored for the place in Bio1 to look the way it does in Multiplayer, but they were under constraints like time, budget, blah, blah, blah. : I hope these points don't seem nit-picky, I just really don't think the Multiplayer map is an extension. :Unownshipper (talk) 04:45, January 10, 2014 (UTC) : :I have noticed these ongoing fight about the Kashmir so lets try to put it to an end! The multiplayer Level of Kashmir was mostlikely made so that it would be an Sub extesion, alldo we never visited the multiplayer area, its higly belivable that the area actually exicts. I went back to Kashmir in BS1 and no Theres is no windows from the silk lounge could be seen, ofcourse because the KRMM(= Kashmir Restaurant Multiplayer Map) wasen't made yet. I started to look and mesure the Footlight and the Kashmir and there might be an area where the way to the KRMM is, but we cant reach it: (see picture ) I dont see any other way that this would work. The Only was to be sure is to ask someone that worked on BioShock 2 Multiplayer. :Shacob (talk) 15:42, February 3, 2014 (UTC) :The BS1 section looks like just an entry lounge (that kitchen isnt enough for good sized restaurant but might for a bar) and the blocked doors could have led to the main restaurant (that we see in BS2 MP). :Large establishments can have more than one 'Lounge'. Alot of the external views in the games have obvious mistakes and some even recyle the same view on 4 dif sides of the same building (and most exteriors are not of much importance to the game play). :With all the rest of the Columbia/Infinite styled differences (super huge windows and cavernous internal spaces everywhere, Pneumo 'lines', the Department Store TARDIS-like discrepencies, the 'Tear' stuff, etc...) I wouldnt hold them to any serious consistancy with ANY part of the original maps/levels. ( 18:06, February 3, 2014 (UTC)) ::: ::: :::I firmly refute the notion that the Kashmir is too small. Intimate, efficient, but not small. For Bio1, it works prefectly well as a nice restraunt in a fashionable part of the city that was attacked during the New Year's Riots. Once again, it wasn't until Bio2 and Multiplayer (made by people seperate from Bio1) that it was given the position of THE place to be for the Rapture elite and thus required it (in the fans' eyes) to be massive and glamourous. :::Anways...I completely agree with Shacob's assertion that there's a space between the Kashmir and the hallway to the Footlight Theater that THEORETICALLY could lead somewhere else. Even the skybox in Bio1 matches up and gives the illusion that there a building connected to the space that leads to another spot. :::For the sake of argument, let's imagine that space lead up to the KRMM. If that were the case then the Kashmir in Bio1 could have been a large bar/entry lounge area. Maybe it was the original restaurant and (years later) the space expanded. The problem with the Silk Loung and continuity hiccups is still there but it might work. :::Unownshipper (talk) 21:58, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Just need to stretch a few things ... extended map of Welcome Center Testxyz (talk) 09:03, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Well great, now Iam confused again. does this mean that all the multiplayer maps are Canon? And what about the Atlas Statue that can be seen from silk lounge, is it just a reference after all? By the way, does anyone have any idea of what part we se in BaSE1s Kashmir? by looking through the windows? Shacob (talk) 17:00, February 6, 2014 (UTC) ::For heaven's sake, NO. ::That's what's been concerning me, this knee-jerk reaction to assume that the Multiplayer Maps MUST be cannon because we spotted the Atlas Statue from the Silk Lounge. Bio1 is canon, so is Bio2. The story from Multiplayer is canon but that doesn't mean the locations are. ::ALL of the maps in Multiplayer are redesigns of various locations from Bio1 & 2, why should the KRMM be different? Because we see the Atlas statue? It's just a reference, an Easter Egg. A call back to reward the players who stop and pay attention to the details (just like Jack's wallet in the Medical Pavilion (BioShock 2 Multiplayer)). Just because of that single detail we shouldn't automatically assume it's canon. ::Unownshipper (talk) 22:04, February 6, 2014 (UTC) ::No no ofcourse there not, that was stupid of me, anyway Is that map ( the link) a fan made one or? ::Shacob (talk) 20:51, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :::The one above ↑? That's just a map that User:Testxyz made. He made modified maps of all the BioShock levels in a campaign to create a BioShock MMORPG. :::Unownshipper (talk) 09:37, February 14, 2014 (UTC) :::okey thank you.Shacob (talk) 12:41, February 14, 2014 (UTC) :::To avoid further arguments: Me and Unownshipper came in to a conclusion to not have the info of the possibility of another area on the page, considering its not a solid fact. :::Shacob (talk) 19:52, May 20, 2014 (UTC) tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/CanonDiscontinuity tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ContinuityTropes